Light the Daddy
by MiiChan23
Summary: Sequel to L the Daddy. The whole baby thing is STILL going around, L is still trying to find out what's wrong...but then HE turns into a baby, and guess who has to take care of him...WITH TWICE THE TWISTS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N) HOLA READERS! Yes, here it is. The sequel. I'm grateful because I haven't had much homework and such to do, so I was able to finish this sooner than I thought I would. Plus it's not that long, but usually the first chapters or the intros of my stories aren't that long. But still I hope you enjoy, here you go.

* * *

Three months passed by…still no sign of anything about that one certain mysterious case. But good news was that L was at least going somewhere with the Kira case, for that is the most important case of all.

L sipped his tea, Light sat at the other side of the table. The two were at the local coffee place, enjoying a break from the case, and a rousing game of tennis.

"I didn't think you would ask me for another match," said Light, sipping his coffee,

"Oh, I just thought that we both needed a break, is all…" L stabbed the strawberry of his cake, with his fork. He plopped it into his mouth, Light stared as he began to chew.

Boy…L sure was weird today, well weirder than usual is what I mean. He hadn't been this weird since…

_Since that time he tried to comb my hair,_ Light could remember it like it was just yesterday. L had pinned him down the floor, just so he can comb his messy hair. _He was acting like my dad._ Light thought, about to sip his coffee, but then he stopped the cup mid-way. He thought about what he just said for a minute…

_N-no, that's stupid._ Light bit his lip, and took a big sip of hot coffee.

L had noticed something was wrong with him, "Light, is something bothering you?" He asked,

"Huh…? Oh, no…just thinking…" Light took another sip, it was longer than the other.

"Well looks like something you are thinking about is bothering you," L took a drink out of his own coffee.

"No, nothing's bothering, I swear," Light was getting a little defensive, did this all had to do with the Kira case? Really? Combing someone's hair? Light didn't even know anymore…

"Well if you're tried, we can go back, we have to anyway…" L glanced at a round clock, hanging left from him. "It's almost time for me to go,"

"You're right, me too." Light finished the remaining last of his coffee,

"Ready?"

"Yup," Light left a tip for the waiter of the coffee place, on the table, L did the same, the both of them walked out together.

It felt good spending some time with Light. L had missed that, but it wasn't the same, because Light was all grown up. From time to time, you heard it already, Light sure was different from when he was little, to his actual age. But then again, isn't everyone? Well…not L. He was always the way he was, really smart. From the time he was born to…well now.

As for Light, he was researching online, pretending to find some information on Kira, of course, knowing he _was_ Kira. But still, anything to get L off his trail. _Maybe he's just trying to get into my head,_ Light thought, looking online, _Damn him…there's got to be reason why he suddenly wants to 'spend time with me'._ Light gave a sour look to L, who didn't notice, for he was too busy with his sweets.

But Light couldn't quite put his finger on it, only logical explanation was that L was using that method to get to him, to find out he is Kira.

But boy was he wrong, that was not it at all! L spend time with him, because L missed spending time with him, but again…it wasn't the same. He preferred spending time with the small, baby Light.

_I hope that doesn't make me sound selfish,_ L though, taking a bite out of a donut. He quietly peeked at Light, who had his eyes glued on the computer monitor.

L pouted a little, biting his thumb. But then-- "Gah!" A sharp pain hit him, his lungs refused to keep working. L knocked over the tea cup, holding onto his chest, Light had noticed this.

_Is he having a heart attack?_ He thought, _Does this mean that Misa killed him…or…_but now that he saw it, it looked like L was choking more than just having a heart attack. The pale man fell out of his chair, and onto the hard floor.

"Shit," Light cursed, he rushed over to L's side, but what he saw was nothing but a pile of clothing, L's clothing. "What?" He said, "Ryuuzaki?" but there was no answer from the pile of clothes, he wasn't even sure if he was in the pile of clothes. But something was…

Some tiny thing pop out of the detective's white shirt, pulling it off it's tiny little head. "Oww…" the little thing said, in a small voice,

Light stared at it, dumbstruck. It was…a _baby_. But not just any baby…

"Ryuuzaki?" He said, the little baby looked up to Light, then blinked. "Is…is that you? Ryuuzaki!?"

* * *

A/N) Yes a little short…well _very _short, but then again, this is JUST the beginning so yeah! More to come, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who?" said the small baby, his big black eyes starting up to Light's brown ones.

"Ryu--" It was still very surprising, and complicated…Light cleared his throat, bending down to the little one. "Ryuuzaki is a baby?" He said, to himself, but apparently the tyke over heard.

"Who is Ryuuzaki?" He said,

"…" Light blinked, _he certainly looks like him._ He was right, the little baby had messy black hair, like L did. He had tiny black shadows, under his tiny wide eyes, like L…

"You are just like him," said Light,

"Like who?" L placed his tiny finger in his mouth, gently sucking on it.

"Like--"

"Ryuuzaki!" a voice interrupted Light, calling out to the computer room, he could recognize it as Matsuda's voice,

"Damn! Uh…" Light looked down on the little baby, "Ever played Hide and Seek?"

"Oh! I love Hide and Seek, it's my favorite game!" said the baby, his little face lighting up with joy.

"That's great!" Light gathered L's clothing, along with the little baby, wrapping it around him. He ran up to the couches, placing him behind a few cushions.

"What are you doing?" The little one asked, pushing the white shirt off his head,

"You're hiding, we're playing hide and seek, remember?" said Light, his heart beat fasten when he saw Matsuda walk in the room,

"But it doesn't work if you hide me for me--" But Light cut off the baby, by throwing the shirt back on his head, and placing a cushion, gently on top.

"Shhh!" He whispered, "Just stay quiet, ok?" The cushion mumbled, "Right…" Light cleared his throat, as Matsuda came up to him.

"Hello," He greeted Light, and Light greeted back, Matsuda smiled but then noticed the cushion on the couch moving. "Uhh…is someone in there?" Matsuda asked, wide eyed,

"Huh?" Light glanced back the moving cushion, "Of course not! Uh…"

Matsuda reached out, pulling the cushion off the moving thing, "This is…this is Ryuuzaki's clothes! What are they doing here?!" Matsuda stared down at the pile, forgetting that someone was actually in there.

"I don't know…" Light said, trying his best to sound calm, "I found them, and I put them here on the couch,"

"Oh!" Matsuda still looked unsure, "But does this mean that…L is somewhere around here, _naked_!?" His eyes got wider, and he gulped,

"Heheh, I…don't think so," Light said, although that was kind of untrue, for L was indeed naked, as he hid under his own clothes, that were way too big for him now.

"I still find it strange that he just left his clothes lying around like that…and I had a question for him too,"

"Well, he's not here, maybe try looking for him later?" Light suggested, hoping that would send Matsuda away, and it did.

"Uhh…sure I guess…" Matsuda rubbed the back of his head, "If you see him, be sure to tell him I was looking for him, ok?"

"Yeah," Matsuda waved good-bye to Light, Light did the same.

As soon as Matsuda was out of the room, Light snatched the cushion and white shirt off the baby L. He was staring down at a tiny baby, who was laying face down on the couch, his little face buried on it.

_I didn't kill him…did I?_ But no. As Light bend down closer, he saw that little L was actually asleep. _Wow…_ L never slept, so this was the first time Light actually saw him snoozing, and he was a baby! _Uh oh…_ The worry came back to him, L was a baby! A _baby_!?

"How did this happen?" He asked himself, but just as he said that, the little tyke yawned. The baby sat up, yawning into his hand, stretching his tiny arms. "You finally found me!" He said, "I waited for so long…but you never came, so I feel asleep." He bit on his thumb, "But you hid me yourself, you should've found me in a flash…"

Light just glared at the baby. _He can talk…but he's just a baby…Was L that smart back when he was young?_

The baby noticed the sudden silence, "What's wrong?" He asked,

"…Do you know who you are?"

"Of course I do!" L said, then gave Light a look that said 'what are you on!?'

"…then tell me, what's your name?"

"I'm not suppose to tell strangers my name," L smiled, Light didn't. _Damn, even as a baby it's hard getting his name…_

"You can tell me, I'm your friend," Light put on a friendly smile,

"No you not. I don't even know you!" L sucked his thumb,

"Well…" Light cleared his throat, "How bout this? We spend some time together, I'll take you out for ice cream, then you can tell me your name." He smiled once more, trying his best to look friendly and warm towards the baby, "What do you say?"

The tiny baby sat there, his wide eyes staring up at Light for a moment…he bit his thumb, once again. He was thinking. "…Ice cream?" He said,

"Yes, I'll get you some ice cream," Light answered,

"Ok! Sure, I go with you for some ice cream," Baby L smiled,

"Perfect," Light's smile grew wider.

* * *

A/N) Oh no! Is he going to do something bad to a BABY!? Or is he going to just take him out for ice cream, and nothing more? You'll have to find out later, sorry! Thanks for reading. Sorry this was short, I REALLY should write more. I probably will next chapter, I'm kind of on fire with this!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N) Horrayy! L the Daddy is offically my most popular story! Thanks guys. Here, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

A double fudge sundae might have been too much for a tiny baby…but L was eating it like he had four stomachs. The sundae was quite big, and already he was asking for seconds.

"More?" Light asked, staring down his own empty bowl, where he had finished his chocolate ice cream.

"I know it sounds strange…but eating lots of sugar helps me think, and get real smart," L nibbled on his spoon, "One more please?" Light sighed, staring at the tiny baby, who pushed his bowl towards Light. Honestly, he didn't want to waste his money on another bowl…but…

"Uhh…ok, but just one more, and that's it." L grinned, Light could see he had no teeth, so it looked like he was smiling with his mouth, wide open. He got up from the table they were sitting at, and went to order another sundae.

_I can't believe I'm getting buying a sundae for L, who's a BABY._ Light was still shocked.

"Alright, here you go--" Wait, something wasn't right as soon as Light turned back to his table. Something was missing. Where was L? "Oh no…" He groaned, L was missing! What was worse was that Light didn't even know L's real name, so he couldn't call for him, and the baby didn't know that he was called Ryuuzaki or L, so that wasn't much help either. Should he walk around, looking for him? Sure. I mean, the ice cream place wasn't that big, should be hard to find him…

Light checked everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found, he was getting worried. He sat at his table, thinking. The only place he didn't check was the washrooms. He had to be there!

Light bolted up from his chair, running towards the washroom area, where he nearly ran into another man. "Oh, sorry!" said the man, "Uh, excuse me, but is this your baby?" He gestured over to a tiny baby, who was holding on to the man's hand. The little one stared at Light, while chewing on his thumb, the baby was, of course, L.

"Yes!" Light sighed, with relief. "Where did you find him?"

"He was in the men's bathroom, trying to reach the sink to wash his hands." The man smiled, "He's so polite,"

"I had to go." said L, with a very adorable smile.

"Here you go," the man scooped up L, and handing him to Light. Light grabbed L from the man, L wrapped his tiny arms around his neck. "Take care,"

"You too," with that the man went off his own way, leaving Light with his baby.

"Don't ever leave like that ever again," Light had said, as he and the baby were walking back to his house.

"But I really needed to go to the bathroom, and I got tired of waiting for you, so I went on my own."

"You should've just gone to find me, I could've taken you then,"

"But I could go on my own, I don't need you to help me use the bathroom," L blew a tiny raspberry at Light with his tongue, Light sighed.

"I still need you to stay close by me, I don't want you to get lost,"

"I won't get lost! I know my way around," Stubborn baby. Light held on to him, as they finally arrived home. Thank goodness no one was home, Light could hide L in his room easily.

"This is your house?" Little L asked, sitting on Light's bed, while Light sat at his desk.

"Yeah," Light answered,

"What am I doing here?" The baby climbed off his bed, toddling over to Light.

"Uh…" Light eyed the room, "You're going to sleepover here for a little, I hope you don't mind." Light smiled, trying to appear friendly again.

"Why?"

"Because," Light stood up from his desk, looking around his room once more(Where was Ryuk?) "That's what friends do,"

"Friends…?" L's mouth slightly turned up, giving a tiny smile. "I always wanted a friend,"

"I'm your friend," Light grabbed the baby, placing him back on the bed, "Now stay here, I have to go downstairs to--"

"Liigghtt!" A slam of the downstairs' entrance can be heard, Light could recognize that shrill high-pitched scream.

"Damn it, Misa…" He said, under his breath. "At all the times you could've come…" The bedroom door cracked open, as a certain blonde poked her head in. "Light-kun!" She cheered. She ran inside, throwing her hands around him.

"Ugh, Misa, I told you not to barge into my house like that."

"I'm sorry, Light." Misa said, "I just _really _wanted to come to see you, I should've called, I should've knocked--" But Misa didn't finish her sentence, she could feel someone tugging on her clothes. "Light, is that you?" The hyperactive blonde looked down, and spotted the baby L, pulling on her clothing.

"Wha-what?!" Misa stuttered, she bend down to see the baby better, "Light, who is this?"

"You wear funny clothes," said L, "But they look pretty,"

"Ahh!" Misa shrieked, "This baby could…talk!?"

"Of course I can talk!"

At this point she didn't know whatever to feel surprise or flattered, because the baby complemented her clothes.

"Light-kun, what's happening!?" Misa screamed, "There's a baby in your room, and he could talk…and he looks a lot like--!" Misa eyed the baby closely, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but he looks a lot like someone I know…" She bend down to see L.

"Listen, Misa…" Light placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her attention on him. "I found him, but it's important that no one knows he's here…"

"Found him?"

"Yeah, I'll explain everything later, but I need your help." Misa clapped her hands together, and nodded eagerly. Well of course she would do anything for her Light.

"I need you to take him off my hands for a bit, just till I find out…" He trailed off. _Just till I find out how to get him back_. "Just till I find out how to give him back to his parents,"

"Oh, a baby?" Misa frowned, looking down at the tiny tyke who was sitting on the floor. "I'm not good at taking care of babies…but for you Light, I will." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you." said Light, "Now you should probably take him right now,"

"I will, but hold on! I left my purse downstairs." She ran outside the bedroom,

"Why do you need your purse!?" Light called,

"You'll see, I bought you a gift!" Misa called back out. But as she ran out the bedroom door, leaving Light inside, he heard a shriek and someone tumbling down the stairs.

"Misa!" The tumbling ended with a dull _thud._ Misa had fallen down the stairs. "Damn," Light cursed, he ran out the bedroom.

He arrived at the top of the stairs where he saw a pile of clothes, at the bottom. Familiar looking clothing…

"Misa?" Light said, he walked down slowly, down towards the pile. It was Misa's clothes. But what were they doing there? Where was Misa?

"Mm!" A muffled voice could be heard in the pile,

"What!?" On the pile of clothing, Light could see a tiny bulge, desperately trying to pop out. Kind of how it was like when L turned into a baby….wait….

"Don't tell me!" Light mumbled, he snatched a piece of dark clothing on the bulge, and threw it off. Oh no…what he was thinking, what he was _fearing_ for, happened. Light, with wide eyes, found himself staring at another baby, a blonde baby…

* * *

A/N) GASP! What's going to happen!? Idk...you'll see. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi~!" The blonde cooed, "What is yo' name? my name ish Misa!" She blushed, giggled, and clapped her hands together.

Light's eyes were still wide with horror, he didn't answer, what could he say to this baby? This baby claiming to be MISA!

"Kitty gots yo' tongue?" Baby Misa asked,

"Heyy!" The other baby had called up from the top of the stairs, "I'm hungry, do you have any cupcakes!?"

"Uhh…" Light quickly scooped up Misa, along with her clothes, "Go back to the room, I'll bring you something up later!" But just as he finished that sentence, the entrance door popped open, in came Light's mother, and his sister, Sayu.

"Hi big brother!" She called, caring a few bags with groceries in them. "What are you holding?" she stared at the pile of dark clothing which Light had in his hands.

"Is that…ladies' clothes?" asked his mother,

"What are you doing with Lady clothes, Light?"

"Uhh…" Light cleared his throat, tried his best to remain calm. "I bought these, as a present for Misa." he said, "I took them out of the bag, which should be upstairs…I'll just go and--"

"Isn't that Misa's purse?" Sayu pointed out, she was pointing to a small black bag on the ground, next to where her shoes were.

"Misa's shoes?" The mother questioned, "What are those doing here? Is Misa here, right now?"

"Uh…no," Light said, it was a little harder for him to remain calm but he was still trying his best, "You see Misa _was _here, but she just left, she was late for a photo shooting,"

"She left without her shoes!?"

"She was in hurry!" Light grabbed Misa's purse from the floor, "Look, just leave them there, I'm sure Misa will come back soon for them, I'll hold her purse meanwhile." He ran up to his room without any other word.

**---**

"Damn, that was close," Light sighed, putting down Misa's clothes, which was wrapped around the baby the whole time.

"Where am I?" She gazed around the room in awe. "Ish you again!" She giggled, her tiny checks grew pink when she saw Light.

"How did this happen?" Light wondered,

"How did what happen?" Light was knocked of his thoughts when he noticed L, who sitting on top of his bed. "Did you get my cupcakes?"

Light sighed, he reached down and picked up Misa from the ground, "No…but look, I got you a playmate." He placed the blonde baby next to the black-haired one.

"A playmate?" L stared at the baby Misa, who had giggled and waved at him. "Does this mean I have to share my cupcakes with her?"

"I don't have any cupcakes on me!"

"Then why don't you?!" Light frowned, and decided to just ignore him the rest of the way.

"If I had some tweats I would give you some," Misa smiled, but L didn't react much.

"Where did you find this other baby, anyway?" asked L, "Where did the pretty lady go?"The pretty lady _is _this baby," Light sighed, but then after what he just said, he wondered if it would've been better if he came up with some lie instead.

"Ohh!" But that was all baby L said, Light expected more out of him but then he remembered that L was just a baby, he probably didn't know much to begin with.

"I'm coldd!~" Baby Misa squealed, she shivered and covered her tiny body with her chubby arms.

_Oh…that's right._ Light thought, _Misa doesn't have any clothes on…_ But where could he find some? He had clothed L with the baby clothing he had when he was a toddler, maybe there was some of Sayu's old clothing for Misa.

Light quietly walked downstairs, making sure that his sister and his mother(who were in the living room, watching TV)wouldn't notice him. He made his way to the back, and into the garage, that's where they kept a lot of their old things in boxes.

Light grabbed a couple of Sayu's baby clothes, and made his way out of his garage.

"What are you doing with those?" asked Sayu, she was in the kitchen, looking into the fridge, when Light came in from the back.

"Oh, these?" Light smiled, "I'm just going to donate these to charity, you don't need them anymore, right?"

"Well, I was hoping that once I grow up and have kids I could hand them down to them," Sayu grabbed a tea from the fridge, "Besides, it's late, you really aren't going to donate them this late, right?"

"You are right!" Light chuckled, "That's why I'm going to take these to the shelter _tomorrow_," Light waved good-bye to his younger sister, as he made his way passed the kitchen, through the living room, and back up his room.

**---**

"How's that?" Light had finished putting on a top on Misa. "You're not cold are you?

"Noo~!" She cooed again, "I like the color purple," She looked down on her new tiny top, it had a picture of a half-eaten pink popsicle on it.

"Oooh! I want that shirt, it has a popsicle on it!" L said, crawling to Misa's side.

"No, it's a girl's top, L." Light said, "Besides, you look better with those clothes on," L was wearing a tiny black top, and some blue shorts.

"…who's L?"

"…" _That's right,_ Light thought, _He still doesn't know…_ "Well it's a nickname that I gave you…but if you don't want me to call you that, you can tell me your name, and I'll call you by that.""No! I like L, it sounds so cool!" The baby giggled, and clapped his hand together, Misa joined it.

"I want a nickname too! I wanna be Misa-Misa, cuz it sounds cute~!" The two babies shared their laughs, Light just rubbed the back of his head.

"What should we call you?" asked the babies,

"Huh?""Jou need a name too," said Misa, "What should we call jou?"

"Well, my name's Light, you can call me that."

"Oh…ok!" The two babies smiled toothless grins,

"Light, are you our daddy?" Misa jumped on his bed,

"Daddy!?" L gasped, "You are my dad!?"

"Where are our daddies and mommies anyway?" Misa stopped jumping, and sat back down.

"Uhh…" Light stood, uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say.

* * *

A/N) Chapter is done for now…cause I don't know what else to write. XD Anyway I feel this chapter lacked but I'll try next time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Whew, uhh…hello everyone! Did this take long? I don't know, I'm too lazy to check when I last updated but uh, ok. If this is short, then I'm sorry but I have bad news. I'm on now currently on WRITER'S BLOCK with this story! -cries- So, I need help, if many of you are willing to do that, just give me ideas! And I'll try my best to think of some. So here, enjoy this bit of the chapter that I squeezed out of my brain:

* * *

"Haha, hey kids! I'm Barney the Dinosaur!"

"Ahhhhh!" Misa shrieked, she buried her face into her tiny hands. Her scream woke up Light, who had his head deep in his soft pillow.

_What time is it?_ He thought, he looked up, grabbing his watch that was on the floor for some reason(must have fallen there from his wrist) the time was exactly 9:00am.

"I hate that stupid thing!" Baby Misa crawled over to Light, hugging him tightly. "Daddy, I hate that dino!"

"It's just a show," Light sighed, "L, change the channel for your sister!"

The little baby boy obeyed, and he turned the channel to some other kiddy show.

"Hola everyone! I am Dora the Explorer."

"Hi," L responded to the TV, waving his tiny hand. Light placed his pillow over his head, trying to drown the sounds of the TV, which was kind of hard because the noise of munching and eating going on…wait, munching and eating?

Misa was in Light's arms, he could he see her, and she wasn't eating. Light could barely see L too, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching TV. Not eating either…

"The house is right there! How could she not see it?" said a familiar voice, then this voice continued eating whatever it was he was eating. But Light had a hint of what he was eating…

"Ryuk!" he jolted from his bed, looking over at the Shinigami, who was sitting next to L, eating some apples.

"Huh?" Ryuk jumped, dropping his apples to the ground,

"Where have you been?"

"…Out." Ryuk picked up his apples from the ground, "You haven't been around, so I've been out looking for some things to do." He pointed his bony finger to the baby L, as soon as he had all his apples. "What's with the little ones?" He asked,

Light sighed deeply, mumbling to himself, and getting up from his bed, and getting dressed. "They are just some babies that I found…" Light said, grabbing a shirt from his closet, but he really didn't say anymore, for he didn't know if he should tell Ryuk the truth, maybe it was best to tell him later, after all, _he _wasn't telling him everything.

As soon as Light was ready, he grabbed his two babies from his bed, dressing them too. _They still don't know about the babies…_ He thought, as he referred to his family, but it was a good thing that his mother was busy cooking in the kitchen, Sayu was at school, and his dad at work, maybe he can figure out a way to smuggle the babies out, without being noticed. But where will he take them from then?…

Before bringing the babies out, Light brought out two hand-me-down strollers(these were his and Sayu's back when they were younger)He carefully placed them near the front of his yard. Then, he walked upstairs, getting the babies, carefully bringing them outside before his mother could see them. Finally, he straps the two into their strollers, and off they went.

This was good so far, but how the hell will he turn them back? Light continued to think about it, while pushing the strollers around a couple of times.

"Dad, dad! Look it's a butterfly!" Misa shouted, throwing her tiny hands up in the air, pointing at the passing butterfly.

"Father, will we be getting some ice cream, as you promised?" L asked,

"Oh…soon…" Light answered, but as he came around the edge of the sidewalk into another street, a couple of teenage girls, around the ages of 13 and 12 came running up to him.

"Ooohh wow! Cute babies!" One girl said, she reached down to pinch L's cheek.

"Yeah," said the other girl, "What are their names?"

_Names?_ Yup, Light couldn't tell anyone the babies' real names, they'll think he was on crack if he told them that Misa Amane was the cute little baby, sitting right there on his stroller.

"The girl's name is Aoi," He said, the girls awed at baby girl,

"The boy's name is James," They giggled, and admired that baby too.

"What? But my name ish not Aoi it--" Light plopped a purple pacifier right on Misa's mouth so she couldn't talk anymore.

"Did…that baby just talk?" asked one of the girls,

"Nope! You must be imagining things, good bye!" Light smiled, and waved back to them, walking off to his own direction.

* * *

A/N: See! Too short, me have no ideas, so me ish sad! =[ But at least I thought of the babies names before eh? You see I love that name, James. I wish to name my son that one day, you know, when I grow up and stuff, lol! Thanks for reading.


End file.
